Happy Birthday, Princess
by SmallPinkStar
Summary: It's June ninth and Ren Jinguji decides to give Shou Kurusu something special.. but he'll pay for it. Ren x Shou if you squint hard.


Today was June ninth. That date was the most special because not just one, not two, but _three friends_ were born on that date, although on of the friends were born on a different year. Shou and Kaoru Kurusu were twins and friends with Natsuki Shinomiya. Natsuki and Kaoru loved birthdays because they liked surprising the older Kurusu with gifts. Things he really liked, to be more specific. Although, Shou never liked birthdays. He got stuff he liked, sure, but his presents always sucked.

It was a Saturday, and the older twin made plans to be with his brother today. He was always with his roommate, so one day without him wouldn't matter. He even asked him if it bothered him, and the platinum blonde told him it didn't. He and Shou were best friends, but that didn't mean they had to spend every moment together. This made the blonde smile a little, then blush when he was called cute. He shouted and said he wasn't, then grabbed one of his fedoras and left his dorm, saying he'd see Natsuki later on tonight.

"Ochibi."

Shou blinked as he stopped dead in his tracks, not even halfway down the dorm hallway. He looked behind his shoulder and saw his flirtatious classmate. He silently groaned, not wanting to waste his time with Ren Jinguji. He'd rather go see his brother than to see what he wanted. But he wasn't going to be a rude brat and say make it quick.

"What?" Shou asked in a slightly pissed off tone. Two things he hated; being called short, and people wasting him time with pointless things. He noticed Ren's hand behind his back, which made him raise an eyebrow curiously. "What do you have behind your back..?"

"Your birthday present." the older man answered which made the blonde let out a sigh, showing that he was irritated. "I can't bring these back, so you have to take them anyway."

"'These'? Ren-" he started, but then a bouquet of flowers – pink and light blue, different kinds – was shoved into his right hand. "-what the hell. Flowers?"

"For _Shouko-chan_." Ren told him, teasing partially. He could sense the anger the smaller had, and all her could do was chuckle.

"I'm not a girl, Ren."

"And?"

"And that doesn't mean you had to buy my flowers. Flowers are for girls, not boys." the blonde told him. Then he looked down at the flowers. They were.. kinda pretty. "But.. thanks.. I guess."

"Heh. I heard from someone that your two favourite colours were pink and light blue." he said. "Pink suites you. I can tell because of your cheeks."

"My chee- I'm not blushing! I'm just really hot!"

"Uh huh, sure. I'm wearing a thicker shirt, and I'm not hot."

"I... well.. uh..."

Ren snickered a little and did something unexpected. The smaller let out a surprised yelp when he was pulled close to the taller, a strong arm around his body. He squirmed, trying to break free, but the hold was tight. Then, a hand reached his chin and his head was tilted up, light blue eyes forced to stare into the flirts. His face was burning, but his cheeks were only slightly red. What surprised him the most was the action the orange haired male did. What was it? _A kiss_.

Lips met lips. Shou let out a muffled shout, and squirmed, but still, he was unable to. He finally relaxed when Ren's arm moved up and his hand started to stroke his hair. The kiss was long, lasting about thirty seconds to a minute. Once they pulled away, the smaller panted slightly, looking at the orange haired male through half lidded eyes. He snapped out of it when he heard the older man chuckle.

"Wh-what the hell, Ren!" he shouted, finally able to push away. "You don't just pull a person into a kiss! The hell is wrong with you!"

"It was your second birthday present." Ren said, winking after. Shou was entirely lost for words. His mouth opened and closed, words unable to come out. "Princesses need kisses. I'll see you around, _princess_."

"Wha.. I... just.." the blonde stammered out, unable to get the right words out. As the flirtatious bastard was walking away, he heard the comment and how smoothly the word 'princess' came out. His cheeks went pink. His hand went around the bouquet of flowers tightly and bit down on his bottom lip. The hell.. "You'll pay for that, Ren! I swear!"

Ren looked over his shoulder, spotting the flustered face and the biting of the lip. He chuckled and continued to walk back to his dorm room. He heard footsteps, so he turned. The smaller was walking away, going to where ever he was going. He didn't care, but he did the dare Masato dared him.. although, he gave into that dare willingly only because- well. That's a secret.

* * *

**Birthday present for the older Kurusu twin! Shou is my overall favourite character and Ren x Shou is one of my favourite pairings. Seems like little Shou-chan is a man whore.. paired with Natsuki, Satsuki, Haruka, Otoya, Tokiya, Masato... Ryuya. Must be because he's one of the popular characters.**

**I don't own anything in this fanfiction. UtaPri and the characters belong to Broccoli! **


End file.
